


Loneliness

by Moe89



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9987839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: Dal testo:"Elliot inspirò profondamente. Una mano posata sul volto. Il corpo percorso da brividi e spasmi. Il fiato gli si ruppe in gola.Odiava avere le crisi."





	

**_LONELINESS_ **

  
  
  
  
  
Elliot inspirò profondamente. Una mano posata sul volto. Il corpo percorso da brividi e spasmi. Il fiato gli si ruppe in gola.   
Odiava avere le crisi.   
Odiava essere solo. Odiava l'odore acre delle strade, un nauseante misto fra urina e corruzione. Odiava le sue capacità. Odiava il perpetuo vivere del mondo nonostante tutto. Odiava le persone, la loro ingordigia, il loro menefreghismo. Odiava ogni cosa.   
No.  
Non ogni cosa.   
_Angela_ .   
Lei non la poteva odiare. Non voleva.   
Un altro respiro, un altro brivido, un altro singhiozzo.   
Cristo. Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per poter essere normale. Non che tenesse particolarmente alla mediocre vita della gente comune, però se fosse stato come tutti gli altri allora forse... Le lacrime gli scavano un solco nel cuore.   
_Per lei_ . Per lei normale forse lo sarebbe riuscito ad essere. Lo sarebbe voluto essere.   
Si strinse le coperte al petto sudato e si passò una mano tremante fra i capelli spettinati.  
Angela era la sua migliore amica. La sua unica amica.   
Era il motivo per cui usciva di casa, per cui lavorava in quella merdosissima azienda piena di tronfi arroganti. Il motivo per cui ancora non si era sparato un colpo in bocca.   
Angela era...   
Elliot soffocò un grido contro il cuscino, le mani strette attorno a sè in un soffocante abbraccio.  
_Angela era troppo per lui._   
Lo sapevano entrambi. E quello lo distruggeva.   
I brividi si fecero sempre più radi. I singhiozzi smisero.   
Non aveva più lacrime.   
Angela era la normalità. La casa sicura. Il calore famigliare. La forza ammaliatrice.   
L'Amica perfetta.   
La Sorella perfetta.   
La Madre perfetta.   
La Sposa perfetta.   
Elliot era l'Escluso. Solo. Diverso. Rotto.   
Elliot, beh, lui semplicemente  
_non  
era_ .


End file.
